Cahill Getaway
by NaLuAmour
Summary: More or less content with their lives, Dan and Amy Cahill go on a surprise trip with their guardians Nellie and Fiske. However, Dan cant help but wonder... where are they going? Post Vespers. Only casualties were Evan and Isabel. Pairings will be revealed later on (; Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Umm, I know it's been a reeeeaaalllyyyy long time since I last updated my stories or posted anything. However, I'm back, and ready to start a new fic. So, without further ado, here's my new story! (FYI this is after the Cahill vs vesper trilogy and everyone's alive except Evan and Isabel.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues or anything mentioned in the story.**

Dan Cahill liked a lot of things, but some things he just couldnt stand: waiting in line with Amy at the DMV, being late for practice, and being forced to eat his peas. But now there was one thing that Dan hated above all else.

Being bored.

"Ugh, come on guys! Let's go already!"

Dan was a simple 15 year old teen, except for the fact that he was homeschooled, an orphan, one of the richest kids in the world, and hailed from a long line of famous historical figures. His family, the Cahills, were the most influential family that had ever existed, members of which included presidents, doctors, scientists, artists and everything in between.

Presently Dan was pacing back and forth by the front door of their mansion, trying his best to be patient. However, try as he might, he couldn't help feeling irritated as he waited on his family.

The first to appear was Dan's older sister, Amy. At the age of 18, she was the head of the Cahill family as well as the only sibling Dan had. Currently her red hair was in a ponytail, which clashed in contrast with her emerald green eyes.

"Be patient Dan!" His sister scolded. "We're almost ready to go."

Her brother ignored her as he always did. They knew how much he was looking forward to this week. It was the first week of summer, and although he was homeschooled, Dan's school schedule followed that of regular schools. In short, that meant that he was finally gonna get a break from his studies.

"Cmon Ames. Aren't you the least bit interested in this big secret that uncle Fiske and Nellie have in store for us?" Even though he had gotten older, Dan was still a kid at heart.

"Maybe it's a trip to Disneyland!"

"Dork. We've got enough money to buy 100 Disneylands."

"Good point. Maybe were going on a submarine ride to a sunken ship!"

"Now hold on just a minute Dan."

It was their uncle Fiske, their grandmother Grace's brother, as well as one of their guardians. He was wearing his usual perm-pressed black suite and tie, his silver hair combed nice and neat. His eyes twinkled kindly as he smiled at his nephew. "It won't do to keep pestering your sister. Only Nellie and I know where we're going."

At the mention of her name, Nellie, their other guardian, appeared in the room. She'd recently dyed the tips of her hair purple while the rest was a dark brown color. Between that, her cool nose ring, and her laid-back attitude, she was the coolest former au pair ever.

Nellie placed a hand on Dan's shoulder. "Don't you worry about it kiddo. You'll see our surprises soon enough."

Amy looked confused. "There's more than one surprise?"

She just winked. "You'll see."

A few hours later and the foursome were up in the air in a private jet.

Amy was curled up with one of her favorite books, completely engrossed in her novel even though she'd read it more than twice. Nellie was on her laptop, earphones in, watching her favorite show: Iron Chef. Fiske had been using his time productively, texting Mr McIntyre and checking on how things were going.

And Dan... Well, he was using every tool at his disposal as he tried to find a way to see through the tinted windows of the plane.

Infrared goggles... nope. X-ray glasses... nada. He even tried those 'mind over matter' techniques Amy had been trying out but nothing seemed to work.

After a few minutes, he slumped in his seat. "Stupid see-proof windows."

Fiske laughed. "Don't worry my boy. You'll see soon enough."

About an hour later, they finally touched down. All four Cahills gathered their belongings as the door opened.

The first thing that the siblings noticed was the smell of the ocean. They inhaled the salty air greedily, their muscles instantly relaxing.

Noticing that Fiske and Nellie were moving on ahead, the two jogged to catch up. They looked around, taking in their surroundings. They were standing in a grassy clearing about the size of a football field. A few kilometers away from them was a huge three story house...if you could even call it that. It stood on a cliff of some sort, a long staircase at the edge of the cliff led down to a sandy beach about 20 feet below.

The house itself stood on stilts, making it seem like a four story house instead. The first layer, Amy assumed, was the garage. Although they couldn't see inside, the garage looked big enough to hold at least a dozen vehicles.

There was a set of stairs that led up to the front door of the second floor. The wall that faced the ocean seemed to be made up entirely of windows. Infact, thats what all the floors looked like. What's more, on the second floor, there was also a wrap around porch that seemed to be accessible from the wall of windows.

"Whoaaa. Siiiiicck!" Dan basically summed it all up.

"Forreal Homes!"

Dan and Amy spun around to the voice, shocked to see the famous Jonah Wizard, aka their cousin. And with him was Phoenix. Dan and Amy quickly got over their shock and rushed to see their cousins.

Amy hugged phoenix while Dan fist bumped Jonah. "Dude, what're you guys _doing_ here!"

Jonah flashed his million dollar smile. "What, you thought you had this crib to yourselves? Pshh. I brought the back up yo."

He pointed in the direction of the Cahills' plane, where his own jet had set down next to there's. What was more, other aircraft were descending onto the field. As the planes and helicopters landed, the doors opened and more people arrived.

Amy shrieked. "SINEAD! NATALIE!"

Dan shook his head. He was recovering from the screech of his older sister, wondering if he'd heard the last part right. Anyone could understand that Amy was excited to see Sinead, she'd been like a sister to her. But Natalie? Sure they'd all grown up, but Dan didn't think they all were that close. He watched as the three girls group hugged, happy that his sister was smiling.

"DAN! HEY DAAAANNNNN!" Said teen looked up as his name was called to see his best friend and his older brother coming in for a landing.

"Atticus? HEY ATT!"

Before the plane had even landed, Atticus jumped out and raced as fast as he could to his best friend, Dan sprinting just as fast. They ended up tackling each other and ended up on the ground laughing.

One by one the others came together until they were all a mash of family and friends, laughing and joking like normal kids. The starling triplets: Ned, Ted, and Sinead. The Holt kids: Hamilton, Reagan and Madison. The Kabras: Ian and Natalie. The Wizards: Jonah and Phoenix. As well as The Rosenblooms: Jake and Atticus and even Uncle Alistair Oh.

Hamilton nudged Dan. "Hey Dan-O. What's with the fancy house?"

Dan shrugged, just as Fiske cleared his throat. "Ahem. Thank you all for being here today. Now, I know it's been a little while since the last time we all met to take down the Vespers. I wanted to make sure we used the time to get situated back into our regular lives."

Nellie nodded. "And so, we thought we should deserve a break from all the crazy and the stress. We decided to create a getaway for the Cahills who worked so hard these past years, as a sort of thank you from us."

Fiske spread his arms. "Let's get started shall we!" And so everyone made their way to the house, excited by what was to come.

 **A/N: Okay, first upload in over four years. Pretty nervous haha. Please comment and leave me review . Stay tuned in because things are just getting started! -Eight**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, im back with the next chapter. Enjoy the reading and please review!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own the 39 clues.**

Fiske led the way up the stairs and into the house. From behind him, he sensed the others taking in the decor. Even he couldn't help but admire the hard work that McIntyre had done. This floor seemed to be the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room all in one.

The kitchen itself looked plenty big for a team of chefs or a Nellie Gomez, because Nellie needed her space when she cooked. It was stocked with all the basic appliances: refrigerator and freezer, sink with a retractable hose, microwave, oven, dishwasher, etc. There was also a long counter top/island with stools so people could sit and watch. On the other side of that was a big mahogany table, complete with matching chairs, enough to seat all of them.

And the remaining half of the room, the right half that led to the glass windows and the porch outside, was what made up the living room. On the far side wall was a 62" flat screen tv sitting perfectly in an alcove in the wall. There was a set of couches that made a sort of 'U' in the middle of the room, with a good sized coffee table in the middle. Simple, yet elegant. Exactly what he expected from McIntyre.

Atticus ran to the windows and slid open a glass door. "Whoa, you can see the whole beach from here!"

There's others went to go look. It was true, everything was spread out for them to see. The patio itself was furnished with a few deck chairs, a telescope, and a BBQ grill pushed into a corner.

As the group headed back inside, Nellie pointed to a set of stairs. "Upstairs are two more floors, the boys being at the top and the girls are directly above here. If I were you guys I'd hurry up and claim your beds." Nellie smirked as a horde of kids rushed forward, trying to get up the stairs to the bedrooms.

Alistair tilted his head to look at Fiske. "And where will I be staying?"

The burrito tycoon paled when he pointed up. "You'll can't be serious!"

Fiske chuckled. "Come along old friend. Maybe they'll let you have the top bunk."

"No. Freaking. Way."

In front of her, the door read: Amy and Natalie.

The latter shook her head. "Are they _serious?_ We're supposed to _SHARE?"_

 _"_ Cool! We're bunking together Maddy!" Reagan and Madison disappeared into their room. At least _they_ didn't mind the accommodations.

"HEY! At least you guys aren't sharing with Nellie!" Sinead liked Nellie, don't misunderstand, but Sinead liked her room tidy. Nellie didn't _do_ tidy. Sinead had slept over Amy's house before and she'd seen how Nellie's room was. Even though Nellie wanted the entire house clean, apparently that didn't apply to her room.

Amy put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, it'll be okay."

In each room there were two king sized beds, a private shower and bathroom, multiple closets, a TV, a mini fridge, and dressers waiting to be filled with their clothes. After they all unpacked and took a warm shower and changed to more comfortable clothes, they all decided to go down to the living room.

 _Meanwhile, with the boys..._

It turned out that Dan was sharing a room with Hamilton, while the Rosenblooms were together, as well as the Wizards and the starling boys. Alistair, Fiske, and Ian had their own rooms.

The boys had congregated in Dan and Hams room after they all finished showering.

"Yo guys. What do you think we're gonna do in this place?" Jonah asked. Truth be told, they were all wondering the same thing.

Dan shrugged. "Not too sure. I wonder if there's anything fun to do in this place."

"I know what we can do!"

"Really?" Jonah bounced on the bed, glancing at his cousin. "What Phoenix?"

His cousin grinned, showing them his phone screen. It flashed as two monsters of some sort were locked in battle. "There's a pokemon gym right here!"

"No way!" Hamilton whipped out his phone. "Hey its unclaimed!"

Jake grinned. "Not for long." He pressed on the grey building but frowned. "Hey nothing happened."

Ted nodded. "For some reason our cellphones don't have a strong enough signal. Perhaps it'd be stronger if we tried the porch."

Dan and Jonah nodded to each other. They bolted up from their seats and out the door yelling, "Team Valor Rules!"

And split second later, everyone else was racing after them.

"Dan that's 'Instinct' property! We found it first!"

"Nuh-uh! Team Mystic for the win!"

That left only Ian in the room. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Americans" before heading off in pursuit.

 **A/N: The first two chapters were basically just fillers guys. The real stuff will begin soon, or at least, I'd like it to. But I'm not sure I'll continue with this if nobody will even review it. So RnR peeps**


End file.
